This invention relates to a physical exercise device and more particularly to a self-contained, hand-transportable exercise machine kit for use while traveling and in space limited environments such as an office or efficiency apartment.
Athletes and other performers and artists, such as dancers, must regularly perform various specific exercises to maintain proper body conditioning. While traveling, the performance of such exercises may be inconvenient or impossible since many of the exercise routines require exercise machines or devices which heretofore were large and cumbersome and required attachment to a building support. Additionally, the size and immobility of the prior exercise device restricted utilization in space limited environments, such as apartments, offices, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-contained, hand-transportable portable exercise machine kit readily assemblable without tools into an exercise machine for performing a full range of upper and lower body exercises including those exercises commonly identified as the bench press exercise, the biceps curl-lateral pull exercise, the back-of-neck press exercise, the triceps pushdown exercise, the dorsi bar pulldown exercise, the military press exercise, the donkey press exercise, the vertical rowing exercise, the leg press, the leg extension, the squat exercises, and the butterfly exercise. Included in this object is the provision of an exercise device for performing such exercises without the use of weights.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an exercise machine kit which is compact and light for convenient hand transportability and space efficient stowage, e.g., being a dimensional size of approximately 36 inches.times.13 inches.times.7 inches and approximately 45 pounds in weight.
A further object is object is to provide such an exercise kit consisting of a minimum number of components.
A further object of the invention is to provide such an exercise kit which is readily assemblable without tools into a stable freestanding exercise machine.
It has been found that the foregoing and related objects and advantages can be obtained in a portable exercise having first and second base members detachably connectable to form a stable ground-engaging base. The first base member has a longitudinally extending section and a transverse The second base member has an elongated section generally parallel to said transverse section upon interconnection to said first base member by cooperating connection means. First and stanchion members have cooperating means for detachable interconnection to form an elongated support stanchion with the first stanchion member being detachably connectable to the base so as to extend vertically upward from the ground engaging base. An exercise arm assembly is detachably mountable to the support stanchion and has a pivotal exercise arm and mounting means for mounting to said support stanchion at a plurality of selected vertical positions. An elongated arm member is detachably connectable to the exercise arm. A bench member is mountable on the base. The first and second base members, the first and second stanchion members, and the handle member are substantially no longer than the bench member and are nested with the exercise arm assembly against the bench member to form a substantially rectangular compact configuration. A carrying bag is configured to snuggly receive and maintain the first and second base members, the first and second stanchion members, the handle member, the exercise arm assembly and the bench member in said compact configuration.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.